The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor which includes means for producing photographics from images produced on the screen of a CRT display.
It is often desirable to photograph an image produced on a CRT display which is used in monitoring apparatus. Existing techniques for producing photographs from CRTs typically require a long focal length optical system, i.e., an optical system having a focal length on the order of 10 to 20 inches. Such long focal length optical systems result either in a large, awkward camera which usually attaches to the exterior of the CRT, or alternatively, they result in an expensive multiple lens optical system.
A low cost, short focal length optical system would be desirable. Also, a compact CRT monitor with a pop-up screen and a built-in camera for producing photographs would be desirable.